Coming Home
by DaphneG
Summary: Robin goes off to fight for his country, what will Starfire do? Fluffy oneshot RobStar


A young woman rested on a swing, lost in her thoughts, illuminated by the full moon. A stray strand of ruby hair escaped, and with a brisk hand, she tucked it behind her ear. Slowly Starfire pushed herself back and forth, digging her heels into the ground. She relished the roughness of the sand, rubbing her smooth. With her other free hand; she wiped away a stray tear. She knew Raven would understand, so she decided to stay out a little longer. Staying for just a few minutes in the lone tower was absolute torture for her. Nothing had ever been the same since Robin and the other men left the team. Starfire still remembered lividly, how Robin had explained to her that he along with Beastboy and Cyborg were going to be gone for a few years. He said that the army needed them. They would be good fighters and would help to ensure victory. Two years passed since they left. Starfire and Raven went on fighting as the Teen Titans, but Speedy and Aqualad quit Titan's East to join them. Their team was often emotionally unstable and they weren't as good as they were before, but somehow, they did manage to get by. Starfire gently rocked herself back and forth again, but this time she pulled out a faded envelope. The faded envelop contained all that she had placed her hope in for the past years.

_Flashback_

_"Starfire, come on. Don't cry, please. I'll be back. I promise," whispered Robin, gently cradling Starfire in his arms. Carefully, he used the tip of his cape to wipe away the tears staining her red cheeks. It had been a year since they first confessed their love for each other, and Robin had just told her the news. Starfire sat up straight. _

_"Robin, do not lie to me. I may be naïve to many things on this planet, but I know this. On my planet, when men went of to fight many would not return," she said. Starfire knew all this too well. With her time spent being princess, she saw their men being demolished by the Gordanians and their women sobbing. _

_"But like you said, 'many' did not return. Many still did," Robin reminded her. Starfire said nothing, but let Robin pull her closer. She was terrified, and there was nothing she could do. A soothing evening breeze embraced the two lovers as they cried on the still tower. Robin offered her a hand, pulling Starfire to her feet. _

_"Robin…" she began, but Robin placed a finger to her lips. _

_"Don't. Come on, let's not spend the day before I leave brooding. Let's go to your favorite place instead, alright?" he replied. Starfire had to admit, this was very strange. Usually she was the one comforting Robin and telling him not to spend the day worrying, but to smell the fresh air. What confused her even more was the fact that Robin wasn't scared. She didn't understand it. He was going off to battle and could be killed, yet he wasn't terrified. The logic escaped her. Sure they were superheroes, and Starfire understood they had a dangerous job, but this was different. Robin was being so brave, so sturdy, but Starfire couldn't bring herself to be. Starfire looked up and found herself at the park. Green, vibrant trees were rooted on the turbulent hills. A Robin flew effortlessly across the sky, landing gracefully on the nearest tree. It pecked a flower with its orange beak, sticking out his proud, red breast. Both Starfire and Robin directed their attention to the little bird, and couldn't stop the smile spreading across their faces. _

_"Star do you want to go sit down by the swing set? I've got something I've been waiting to give you," asked Robin. Starfire followed him across the park to plop down on the small kid sized swings. Robin didn't sit down, but stood by her swing. He started to push her, until Starfire spoke. _

_"Was there not something you wanted to show me?" she asked. Robin let go of her swing, and fingered a pocket in his utility belt. His fingers came across something smooth and crisp. Reaching in further, he pulled out an envelope._

_"This is for you. But don't open it until I leave," he explained, handing it to her. Starfire looked at it curiously. _

_"But what is it?" she questioned. _

_"That's the surprise," he replied with a little smirk, making Starfire shove him gently. Taking the envelope, she placed it in her pocket. This only saddened her further. At least every time they were fighting the latest villain they were still fighting along side each other! When Starfire first heard the news, her first reaction was that she would go with him as well. Unfortunately the country would not let her or Raven fight as they were from a different planet. Starfire kicked the sand angrily causing it to fly up in the air and cause a mini dust storm. _

_"Star, don't be angry. I promise the time I'll be gone will be so short that you won't even notice it," he said, holding onto her swing. _

_"No, it will not. I will miss you every day, and I will worry every day," she continued. Robin chuckled, making Starfire look at him bewilderedly. _

_"You know, I'm really not that worried about myself. I'm more scared of what will happen to you when I'm away. Promise me that you'll be careful, and that you will not go up to some villain trying to negotiate peacefully! I still haven't recovered from the last time you asked Plasmus to play nice, and he blasted you across the room!" Robin ordered. Starfire shifted in her swing. _

_"I promise, but you must promise as well. You must promise that you will take care of yourself and that you will be safe. You must also write to me, and make sure that you as well as Beastboy and Cyborg stay together," she replied, her hand going back into her pocket to feel the envelope. Robin shot her look, and she quickly placed the envelope back. _

_"Don't worry. I promise," he said, while pushing her on the swing. They spent the rest of the evening that way, just talking and comforting each other. It was to be the last evening they would have for a very long time. _

So there she was again, visiting the rusty, old swings. Starfire pulled out the envelope and opened it, revealing its contents. The moment Robin and the other men left, Starfire ran to her room, missing them already. Raven was having a hard time controlling her emotions, and couldn't help blowing up at least five things in the tower each day. A day after the boys left, Starfire remembered the special envelope, and tore it open, treasuring it.

Now, here she was, by herself. An old picture fell out of the envelope, and Starfire ran a hand over it. It was from a couple years back when times were still innocent. Starfire was licking a cookie, while Robin was standing behind, tickling her. She loved the goofy side of Robin, even though it was rarely shown. Closing her eyes, she could still remember the scene like it happened just yesterday.

_"Come on, let's stick to the recipe this time, please!" Robin begged, but Starfire outdid him with her puppy dog eyes. _

_"Robin, you can not have a tasty cookie without mustard and cheese," she insisted. He finally relented, giving her access to the mustard. _

_"Fine, but just this once," he said, making Starfire practically tackle him on the floor with a hug. It was one of her favorite things to do with him, and since they were officially a couple, she did it more than ever. When the chocolate chip and mustard cookies were done, Starfire smothered them with cheese. Robin grimaced just watching her eat one. _

_"They are delicious. You must try one," said Starfire, stuffing a piece in Robin's mouth. He almost choked. _

_"Star, I told you we should have stuck to the recipe," he teased, when he finally forced it down his throat. Thinking that they were alone, Starfire and Robin got playful, including feeding and tickling each other. Of course, Cyborg snuck in on them, and caught them on tape. At first, he was going to use it for blackmail, but seeing how cute they were, even Cyborg gave in. Instead he gave the pictures to Robin. _

Starfire stared at the picture, relishing the happier times. Inside the envelope was another item, and she pulled it out. It was a simple note that Starfire treasured for the two long years.

**Dear Starfire,**

**You know I've never been one to express my feelings, but you also know how much I love you. I know you're going to be scared, but please stay strong. If not for you, stay strong for me. It won't be long before I'll be back and holding you in my arms again. I miss you every bit as much as you miss me. Ied Thetri to'd **

**Love Robin**

Even though he was her beloved boyfriend, as the letter pointed out, Robin was not the most emotional person ever. All this time, Starfire understood his love for her, but this letter only made it clear. The last three words were something only she would understand. When they first got together, Starfire taught him the Tamaranian form of endearment. It meant the same thing as "I love you." Starfire was forced to admit that even though she tried to stay strong for him, she wasn't exactly doing the best job. After all going to the park every night to mourn wasn't exactly what she counted as being strong. Every time she watched an action movie, the hero's face always became Robin's. Whenever she watched a happy couple along the streets, she would get a flashback of the times past. Starfire looked up to see a nightingale fluttering its wings across the night sky. The nightingale flew towards a shining star. If she was more observant, she would have seen a shadowed figure standing behind her. The mysterious man crept up, so that he was standing almost touching her, as if he were admiring her lustrous red mane and the beautiful curves. He reached out a hand, and mischievously gave a firm push. Starfire let out a scream before blasting an eyebolt at her "attacker" sending him splaying to the ground.

"Who are you?" she demanded, her voice quivering slightly. The figure didn't get off the ground.

"Hiya Star," he said quietly. Starfire's emerald eyes became as round as two saucers.

"Robin?" she whispered quietly at first. "Robin!" Before he could react, he found himself being straddled and lying on his back. Starfire was squeezing the living daylight out of him and no intention of letting go. Robin didn't care that he couldn't exactly breath, but just pulled her closer, stroking her hair.

"Robin, I missed you so much! I thought you promised you would be back so soon that I would not even think of you," she said half jokingly, but weeping happy tears. Starfire buried her face in his muscular chest.

"Well I told you I would be back, didn't I? I…mmmf," Robin began. He didn't get to finish his sentence because Starfire sealed her lips on his in a tender but hungry kiss. She ran a hand down his back while Robin wrapped his arms her waist. Neither wanted to let go, but a thought entered Starfire's mind.

"Beastboy and Cyborg are they…" Starfire asked instantly concerned.

"They are all fine. We just got sent home early. They are already back at the tower. I went there first, but you weren't there. I figured you had to be here," he explained. Starfire studied Robin. He was pretty much the same from when left, except he had gotten taller and rugged. He wore his military uniform with his ebony hair down to his shoulders. If it was possible, he looked more handsome than before. All of a sudden Starfire let out a gasp. It was only then when Starfire saw Robin's leg. His right leg looked normal, but his left was replaced by a fake leg.

"Oh, Robin" was all she said, before grabbing him again.

"Shhh, I'm fine," he confirmed, rubbing her cheek with his hand. "It was just an accident." 'So that is why he is home early, but at least he is safely home,' Starfire reminded herself even though her eyes were moist again. The couple stayed connected, clutching each other until the sun rose. Questions would be answered in the morning, but once again they were together.


End file.
